Conventionally, an optical disc device of this kind has an optical head that emits light in order to record or reproduce information on or from an optical disc. The optical head emits light from an objective lens, to record information on the optical disc. Further, the optical head emits light from the objective lens and detects the reflected light reflected from the optical disc, to reproduce information recorded on the optical disc.
In the case where dirt or dust is attached to the objective lens of the optical head, the light cannot appropriately be emitted, and hence it becomes difficult to perform recording or reproduction of information to the optical disc. Accordingly, the technique relating to a lens cleaner cleaning the objective lens is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-331447) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-288731).
Patent Document 1 discloses the technique in which a cleaning member such as a brush is provided on the surface of a disc-like lens cleaner. By allowing the lens cleaner to rotate on the turntable, the objective lens is cleaned.
Patent Document 2 discloses the technique in which a cutout portion is provided to a lens cleaner. When the lens cleaner is carried in, the clamping operation of attaching an optical disc onto the turntable is not performed. Using the retry operation which is automatically performed when an optical disc is not appropriately carried in, the lens cleaner is carried-in in a reciprocating manner, so that the objective lens is cleaned by a cleaning member provided to the lens cleaner. It is noted that, the retry operation refers to the operation, which is performed when the carry-in operation completion cannot be detected after a lapse of the time required for completing the carry-in operation of the optical disc (e.g., 2 sec), in which the optical disc is once ejected from inside the device to the disc insert slit, and thereafter the optical disc is again carried into the device.